REI/V1
REI is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance REI is quite small and child-like in appearance. He has pale skin and black, messy hair (in order to hide his ears). He is known to change eye color according to the people who got a chance to observe him. In addition, REI wears a white hoodie and blue headphones. He is also a heavy smoker despite of his age and always seen with a lit cigarette or a cigar. REI also wears black, rimless eyeglasses and two 9mm pistols on both hands. Personality REI was once a cheerful boy with high respect and love for his family. But after the abduction, the event, little by little, changed him and his perception to everything. REI is now a silent wanderer who has no self definition for emotions, relationships, and the word love itself. He can be rather cruel and refers to be alone than with a partner. REI is also strategic and will backstab enemies rather than simply charge at them. REI's contains 3 personas which is evident in his eye color #'Dilated Black '- REI is rather Merciless and Sadistic #'Blue '- Friendly and Comforting at strangers #'Red '- Rarely occurs, bloodlust (refer here) #'Green '- Not a persona. It is REI's usual eye color History Background Early life REI had a great life. Simple, yet full of content... Until it turned around in an abrupt pace... Archives Salvaged from The Old Village: REI was a young boy that belonged to a family of wine makers at the village named CLASSIFIED. They spent a lot of time together by hunting, gatherings and mostly bull fights. But the peace of the village was disturbed by an unknown group of superiors. A corporation entitled NEM abducted all the children under the age of 12. REI was 9 when he was stripped away from his parent's arms and was carefully observed and tested at NEM's main facility. Imprisonment at NEM NEM passionately aspired to create a modded individual that can synthesize weapons by will out of thin air. REI, among the 17 567 Children abducted and killed in the process, was one of the successful experiments.The only limitations observed during the experiment was that the subject cannot constrain himself from doing involuntary actions due to the brain's incapacity to maintain an affinity to the foreign objects implanted inside the test subject. After 4 years of observation, REI completely lost his sanity and murdered NEM's personel. Burning down the main facility afterwards. REI wandered for days trying to control himself from his actions. Current Life For now, REI is wandering throughout the world. Taking jobs as an assassin-for-hire in order to live. Due to REI's lack of cooperation towards people, he is often left alone and abandoned in killing operations; to the surprise of other mercenaries that he always comes back with the target's severed head. Relationships '''Leia - '''To REI, being called Nekomimi by Leia makes him stable and well mannered despite his aggressive living. Leia is the only person that triggers an event in which REI's eyes turn blue - turning red when Leia is endangered. Somehow REI developed feelings towards Leia - often becoming jealous to every male who goes near her. But Leia only likes REI and nobody else. '''Kazuo - '''He somehow spared Kazuo's life and giving him the Laeviatin because of Kazuo's shield, the Sargas. REI got intrigued of Kazuo's shield and nothing else. REI also gets jealous of Kazuo when he bickers with Leia Abilities and skills REI can synthesize any weapon he sees, be it too heavy, too complicated or too hard to control, he can manage to use a weapon with high efficiency. REI's bread and butter weapon in his arsenal is his chained blades. He can grapple, and constrict targets with it. After years of practice, REI has enabled himself to "heat up" the chains; allowing him to burn his foes while being constricted for a more painful way to kill a target. REI is also a gunman capable of firing and stopping multiple projectiles at will. He is known to stop missiles at one NEM branch assault. He often favors the 9mm pistols due to its light weight and efficiency. To Finalize, REI is also capable of biomorphing. In which he can copy the person exactly just by looking or any contact Trivia *REI is one of the 6 "anothers" of KurisuPy. *REI prefers to be a felyne-human hybrid to cause underestimation for others. *REI likes leaving behind a trail of fish bones at his targets' corpses. * REI, in rare occasions, visits Leia when she is asleep. either by a sign of perversion or just a simple gesture of concern. * REI also has a slight crush on Leia